


Beggin' for Thread

by justlook3



Series: Butterfly AU [2]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bickering, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Making Out, Making Up, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:33:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlook3/pseuds/justlook3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of "Blue Butterfly."  Stone and Cassandra are hitting a rough patch in their very new relationship, made worse by Baird's training drills. But things come to a head when they're stuck in a Labyrinth. AU of Horns of a Dilemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, it's best that you read Blue Butterfly first. But what you need to know is that Cassandra and Stone fell in love at first sight. And instead of willingly letting the Serpent Brotherhood into the Library, Cassandra was blackmailed into it due to threats on Flynn and Stone's lives. The timeline in this universe is the same, so all of the relationships are very new.

It didn't help that Cassandra and Stone were fighting.  Just little tiny squabbles, they'd probably jumped into living together too soon. And when the initial rush of feeling for each other wore off, little tensions from not knowing each other that well became greater than they should have been.  They both really wanted things to work and given another week or two, those little tensions would have evaporated. But they hadn't counted on Baird's riding them so hard.

After yet another failure (from Baird's perspective) of a training exercise, Baird was lecturing them as they walked toward the Annex.  This time, Stone was actually attempting to take Cassandra's side as he was just as angry at Baird as she was.  Only he chose to say the wrong thing.

"I'm here to do science and math and occasionally hallucinate. You're just not being fair."

"Exactly!" Stone exclaimed. "You're ridin' her way too hard, Baird. Especially with her hallucinations. We can't . . . ."

He was cut off by Cassandra turning on him angrily. "Oh? So now you think I can't do this job either?  Because of my tumor?  Thanks a whole lot."

She stormed in front of him.

"Cassandra, c'mon! What did I say now?"

"Oh and that's another thing," Baird said with a sigh. "I don't know what's been going on with the two of you, but until you learn to keep your personal life at home . . . ."

"We do!" Stone lied pretty unconvincingly.

"It's fine." Cassandra huffed. 

They walked into the Annex and Jenkins mentioned the clippings book.  Baird again shot down their pleas to investigate whatever the pages said and took off after Jenkins.

In the main room, the three LITs were eying the clippings book.  Cassandra and Stone trying to avoid looking at each other.

"We're doing this right?" Ezekiel finally asked.

"Hell  yeah, we're doing this." Stone said, completely fed up with Baird.

Cassandra just smiled and rushed over. As they leaned over the book, Stone brushed his hand across the top of Cassandra's and they declared a momentary truce.

* * *

They did manage to talk Baird into letting them take the case.  And, with the help of Jenkins' magic door, they were in Boston at Golden Axe Foods.

Soon, separated from Baird, they were in the basement, looking for human resources.

Cassandra was complaining about a headache and Stone was getting increasingly concerned. 

"Are you sure it's not your brain grape about to pop?"

"Jones . . . ." Stone muttered his tone dangerous.

But Cassandra was already irritated and headachy. She snapped, "Okay, new rule. How about we not refer to the tumor that will one day kill me as a 'brain grape'?"

And that's when they opened the door to Human Resources and discovered it was full of human skulls.  Then Baird called to fill them in about what she found in the server room and Stone and Cassandra came to the conclusion they were in the labyrinth from Minoan myth.

They started running, but Cassandra's head was pounding.

"Guys, wait, I need a minute."

Stone looked frustrated but if Cassandra's head hadn't been hurting so much, she would have seen the fear too. "Honey, we don't have time. We have to get the hell out of here."

"Oh, come on, don't say because a monster is coming!" Ezekiel proclaimed. "Because in your myth, didn't what's his name . . . ."

"Theseus." Stone snapped.

"He killed the minotaur, right? So if he killed the minotaur, it's not down here.  Right? Right?"

"Just c'mon!" Stone yelled, grabbing Cassandra's hand to pull her forward down the hall.

But very soon she dropped his hand and stood still, her pounding head in her hands.

Ezekiel was complaining about the halls not making sense.

Stone was muttering to himself, driven by frustration and fear. "Just great, I'm stuck in a magic maze. With a thief.  And . . . ." He stopped himself abruptly, eyes wide.  _What the hell had he almost said?_

"And what?  Damn it Stone.  What is wrong with you?"

"Cassandra, I didn't mean. . . look, you're not feelin' your best right now. And I need to get you safe. Alright?  Out of here."

"Look, I'm sorry okay? I cannot help that I have a headache. I can't help that I have a brain tumor! I know I'm slowing you down. I know I let you down before."

"What are you talkin' about? And can we not do this now?"

"Oh, okay, so you can say little things about me but if I bring them up, it's not now?"

"This is not the place to talk about them.  And I haven't . . . .okay, I get I keep sayin' the wrong thing. But there's never a right damn thing with you!"

"Tell me how you really feel then."

Stone shook his head. "How I really feel?  I love you, but right now . . . Cassie? Are you okay?"

Cassandra had gasped. "There's a pattern. Pattern, pattern, pattern, pattern. Circles inside squares inside triangles. . . ."

"Cassandra . . . ."

"That's why I have the headache. My brain knew we were in a maze before we even noticed it ourselves. I can see it. Kind of."

"Can you kinda get us out of here?" That came out more sarcastic then Stone had intended and he winced.  If they ever got out of this alive, he owed her so many boxes of chocolate and flowers. So many. And he knew he'd be on the couch for a month. If she didn't move out in the meantime.

"Oy!" Ezekiel shouted. "Can you save your domestic for when we get out of here? I say we follow the brain grape."

"We are not calling it a brain grape!"

Then they heard the creature roaring.  "Follow the brain grape!"

* * *

Cassandra and Jacob had figured out that Baird had signaled them in Morse Code. For a moment, they just beamed at each other.  Cassandra's heart skipped a beat, her Jacob was back as opposed to the stranger she'd been seeing in his place all day. Then she realized how much he was acting in fear.  She squeezed his hand and he came back to reality.

He sighed, "Let's go."

"Anyone else worried that the monster heard those gunshots too?" Ezekiel asked.

"I'm hoping we find Baird first," Cassandra said, her hand still firmly in Jacob's though he was bringing up the rear.

That was not quite how it happened because they rounded the corner and came face to face with the monster.   Stone threw Cassandra behind him, though she didn't stay there and he gave up and made sure he was a little in front of her.

Baird though had their backs, shooting the Minotaur, though that didn't do much other than slow him down.  They were able to outrun him and thanks to Jenkins were back in the Annex.  But they soon realized that they never really had left the labyrinth at all.

The Minotaur, now in the guise of a large man, attacked them outside the Annex.  Both Baird and then Stone got thrown over a car and across the street.

"Jacob!" Cassandra screamed but Baird was equally screaming at her and Jones to run.

Jenkins was able to buy them a few minutes of safety as they tried to work out a plan.

Between the three of them, the Librarians realized what they'd have to do to shut down the maze and end Golden Axe Foods' plot.  Cassandra was able to figure out the design of the maze and drew a map.

"That's a map back to the Annex. Maybe, probably," Cassandra said, handing it to Baird.

"Whoa, where are you going?"

"We're going to have to split up. You don't want to be in the Labyrinth when it goes poof."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Baird said.

Stone was shaking his head behind her.  He had a really bad feeling about where this was going.

Ezekiel realized where Cassandra was going about the same time. "If we don't split up, then he's got us. This plan doesn't work unless someone distracts Mister Stompy."

"Fine, then I'll distract him."

Stone walked forward, locking eyes with his girlfriend. He didn't like this one bit. Not a single one. But he knew she was right.  And for the first time in his life, he was going to have to trust someone else to do the right thing.

He took a deep breath. "On your own, you don't stand a chance. And if he kills you, he's gonna chase us down."

"So we send these two in on their own?"

"Don't like it any more than you do. But . . . ."

Ezekiel nodded. "Cassandra to find the center, me to grab the thread."

"It's the only way," Cassandra said, looking from Stone to Baird. "You can't protect us all."

Baird nodded, knowing when she was beaten. "How much time do you need?"

"Ten minutes to find the center," Cassandra said.

"Five minutes to crack the case."

"Fifteen minutes. Check."

"Don't jump the gun," Stone warned Jones. "And if she gets hurt, so help me . . . ."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, the Minotaur is the least of my problems.  So don't lose the bull."

"And don't stray off the path," Cassandra warned them.  "Jacob . . .be careful."

Stone didn't say anything, instead he did something he'd promised Baird he wouldn't do.  He grabbed Cassandra and kissed her.  Quick and hard. Ezekiel and Baird just exchanged glances and rolled their eyes.

When the kiss broke, they just  looked at each other, everything they needed to say, exchanged in a look. _I love you. Be careful. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Come back to me._

Baird cleared her throat and readied her gun.   They pulled apart.  Stone coming back to stand by Baird, Cassandra by Ezekiel.

"Good hunting," she nodded to Cassandra and Jones. Then turning to Stone. "And remember . . . ."

"I know . . .smarter not harder. I got it."

* * *

The Annex's doors opened to wind and nothingness.

"Cassandra!" Stone yelled, his voice bleak and terrified.

"Jones!" Baird echoed, both of them looking at each other with dismay.  Then suddenly a ball of thread came flying through the door. It knocked Stone over but he was able to catch it and with Jenkins' help was able to avoid being pulled back through the door.  Baird also grabbed the thread and they were able to pull Cassandra and Ezekiel back through the door.

As soon as Cassandra was able to breathe, she just melted into Stone's arms.  Jenkins, Jones and Baird decided that maybe it was a really good time to start balling up all of that twine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone and Cassandra apologize and make up, though the Library has a couple of words about that . . .

Later, she found him upstairs, reading. She touched his arm to get his attention. "Hey."

"Hey, honey," he smiled at her and she was glad to see love back in his eyes.  Though to be fair, she'd seen it there even in the midst of their fighting, just not quite at the forefront like it was now.

"Things kinda got heated back there . . . ."

Jacob sighed and put the book down, motioned for her to follow him around the corner to where there was a bench.  He took a seat and she sat next to him, swinging her legs and looking at her feet.

"All couples fight, Cassandra.  It's how we deal with the fights that makes a difference.  You aren't afraid I'm thinkin' of breakin' it off do you?"

"No, I just . . . ." Cassandra bit her lip. "To be honest with you, Stone, I don't have a lot of experience with relationships.  Guys couldn't handle . . . ."She pointed to her head and he nodded slowly. "And when I first moved out of my parents' house. Well, I was reckless and thought I was going to die anyway, so I had a few . . . flings I guess you could call them.  But nothing like what we have. We fell so fast . . . and lately things have been so tense.  Lately we don't seem to be on the same page about anything."

"That's just growin' pains, darlin'.  We do . . .it's not as bad as you think.  It's just . . . a couple of weeks ago we didn't know each other even existed.  Or about magic or even the Library.  It did happen fast, all of it. But that doesn't mean that this isn't the best thing that ever happened to me. You and the Library.  But we do have to adjust and that might mean things will be tense. I mean, they were tense between us and Baird too, right?"

Cassandra nodded. "You're right.  It is overwhelming.  And I've never lived with a boyfriend before. So there's that too."

"Yeah . . .I mean this isn't my first time living together. But that was a while ago and it was just as awkward the first month or so. It'll get better, I promise."

"Right," Cassandra bit her lip and looked down.

"Something else is botherin' ya, what is it?"

"It's just that sometimes I feel like maybe . . .you don't. . .it's like you hold back . . .like you don't trust . . . me . . .any of us." Cassandra said that all in a rush, not even looking at him.

He was silent for so long that Cassandra was afraid she'd made him angry.  When she finally dared to look over at him, his eyes were downcast, looking at the floor.  But as if he'd sensed her movement, he lifted his head to look at her and he smiled briefly, a kind not angry one.

"It's not you.  It's . . ." he let out a shaky breath. "Old habits die hard.  No one at home knows about this." He pointed at his head, motioned to the room. "For twenty years, I've kept it a secret. From everyone. My family, my friends, my girlfriends.  I like and love those people, Cassie, but I just don't . . . I don't trust them. Not with this. Comin' here, meetin' people I could trust . . .meetin' you. I've told you about how much it meant for me to just be myself with you."

She nodded, a lump in her throat.  What had those people back home done to him? Said to him to make him this way.

"Sometimes, I forget. Living so long with a lie, honey, it's not easy . . .well not fallin' back into it. It's not that I don't trust you.  I do.  More than I've ever trusted any one. Or that I don't love ya, Cassie. Because I do.  So much.  But sometimes I'm gonna . . . . "

"Hold back?" Cassandra asked.

He nodded. "It's what I've done most my life.  But just remind me, okay?  Every day if you have to. That I don't have to hide from you."

"What did they . . . ."

"Please, Cassie, not today.  Just . . . ."

She nodded, a little tearfully and then put her arms around him. "I love you.  You never need to hide from me.  Ever."

He nodded, kissed her cheek before burying his face in her shoulder. "I love you too. I'm sorry.  Sorry for everything today. Part of it, I'm just overprotective. I lost you once, I can't . . . ."

"I know," she soothed. "I know how scared you were when they took me. I was terrified for you too. I didn't know what happened to you.  I get it, I do. I just . . . ."

"You're a grown woman who can take care of herself. I know, but . . . ."

"Well, how about we just agree that we're both gonna be a little protective of each other? And just let it go?"

"Yeah, I think that's probably a good idea.  And we keep our fights out of work, so we don't get yelled at by Baird?"

She chuckled. "Yeah, that too.  I'm sorry for today too.  I was frustrated and overwhelmed and really scared."

"We'll figure it out.  Together. Okay?" He raised his head to look at her.

She nodded, still a little teary. "Okay."

"So am I still going to be sleeping on the couch for a while?"

Cassandra giggled, shaking her head. "I wasn't going to make you."

"Good, the bed's much more comfortable."

She grinned, moving her arms, so her hands were touching the collar on his shirt. "You know, I'm not an expert on relationships, but . . . ."

"Hmm?"

"I'm pretty sure it's customary, after a fight and apologizing, of course . . . ." Cassandra blushed.

"To?"

"To kiss and make up."

"Oh," he pretended to think about it for a moment. She mock glared at him. "Yes, I think you're right."

"I don't know now, since you decided to tease me."

He laughed, pulling her closer. "C'mere honey."

This time, without co-workers around and monsters lurking, he was able to kiss her properly. Slow and sensual at first, exploring each other as if it was the first time.  They broke for a breath and Cassandra muttered something about the angle.

"Huh?" he asked, his brain not quite working.

"Back up," Cassandra said, pushing him back on the bench until his back connected with the wall behind him.  She straddled his lap.  He wrapped one arm around her waist to brace her.

"Ah, get it now."

"Much, much better now."

She practically sank into his kiss, burying her hands in his hair.  The kisses deepened, both of them becoming lost in each other.  He'd loosened his grip on her waist, to pull her sweater up and off.  She'd moved her hands from his hair to his shirt, having already unbuttoned the top shirt, she was working on pulling his tee shirt out of his jeans. He'd started to unbutton her blouse, but had gotten distracted and was now kissing her neck, currently sucking at the point where her neck met her shoulder. He'd had a stray though about moving his fingers up her spine to that spot that drove her crazy but he hadn't yet. It worked better with his lips, but even touching it . . . .

Cassandra moaned though and rocked against him, causing him to gasp against her neck. He pulled away and crashed his lips against hers.  She rocked again and he met her motion. 

And that was when the first book fell, hitting Stone on the shoulder.  He tore his lips away from his girlfriend to look around confused.

"Ow! What the hell?"

Another book came flying down, hitting Cassandra.

"Ouch," another book landed next to them. "I don't think the Library likes us doing this here."

"Yeah,"  Stone's breathing was heavy. "We did get a little carried away."

Cassandra nodded and removed herself from his lap.  She sat down on the other side of the bench, leaving some distance between them.  She figured Stone needed the space to calm his body down.  He smiled sheepishly at her and reached over to squeeze her hand briefly.

"I'll go put these books back,"  she said, gathering them up.  Oddly they didn't belong on the shelf above them.  Of course not.

"I'm sorry," she said to the Library. "We're sorry.  Obviously this is **not** the place for this.  We promise not to get carried away like that again, here."

She swore she heard a noise like laughter as she put the books back. "Well, okay, we'll try. You just remind us if we get out of line, okay?"

Books shelved, she returned to the bench to grab her sweater.  She brushed a chaste kiss over Jacob's lips.

"I apologized to the Library. I'm gonna go freshen up and then let's go home, okay?"

He smiled at her. "Good idea, we have a lot more private making up to do, I think."

She winked, then headed for the restrooms.  He decided that it might not be a bad idea to check his hair.  Not worth broadcasting to Baird and Jones what they'd be up to.

He turned his head up to the ceiling. "Sorry, won't happen again."

And like Cassandra, he had the distinct impression that the Library didn't quite believe him.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Baird and Jones were talking.

"You did okay," Baird was saying,  nodding at the couple as they came down the stairs. "I . . .I could do better. I spent my entire adult life in the military. Everybody fits into a box. You don't. You're not assets to be protected, you're not soldiers I can order around. I don't know what you are."

"Well," Stone said. "Maybe the term you're looking for is 'partners.'"

Baird smiled slightly and nodded. "Fair enough."

"Can we go back to the part where you said we were awesome?" Jones butted in.

"I said you did okay."

"Yeah, but I'm gonna take that as 'we rule.'"

Baird threw her hands in the air and left.

"Mostly me," Ezekiel continued, hardly noticing. "You guys were okay."

Stone growled.

Cassandra looked annoyed. "Okay? I did math!"

"True. Points for math. Stone, though, you mostly got beat up."

Cassandra looked concerned, suddenly remembering all of the lumps he had taken today.  Stone for his part, opened his mouth to say something, then shut it, giving up and shaking his head.

"C'mon darlin', let's go home," he slung his arm around her shoulder and nudged her to the street door. She smiled and put her arm around his waist.  They walked off, not even sparing Jones a goodbye.

Ezekiel, however, had the last word. "I do rule."


End file.
